


Relax

by LauraRoslin



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: Janeway is tense and needs someone to help her unwind.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethJaneway1158](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethJaneway1158/gifts).



> This is for the amazing ElizabethJaneway1158. I hope this helps.

Exhaustion tugged at every fiber of her being as she leaned against the wall in the turbolift, her eyes even sliding closed. She reluctantly opened them when she reached her deck, forcing her feet to move her forward to her quarters. Once inside, she felt some responsibility slip off her shoulders and she headed out a large sigh of relief. 

She immediately crossed to the replicator to quell her coffee craving, but found a small piece of paper taped to the machine. She raised an eyebrow and gently pulled it free, impressed Chakotay had gone so far as to replicate real paper and tape to leave her this message. 

Holodeck One, 21:30  
Love you. 

A small smile formed on her lips as she left the note on her table, glancing at the time to see how long she had to get ready. Realizing she didn’t have much time, she hurried through to her bedroom and changed out of her uniform in favor of a loose dress. 

She stepped through the doors of the holodeck at exactly 21:30, stopping short to take in the holoprogram Chakotay had activated. She was standing in a large bedroom, a bed larger than a king size dominating most of the room. Ornate tapestries covered the walls, but her eyes found their way to Chakotay standing in the middle of the room. 

“I got your note.” She shrugged and stepped out of her shoes, leaving them by the door as she crossed the room to him. 

“I noticed.” He smiled and wrapped his arm around her to pull her against him. “You’ve been too stressed lately.”

“I’m always stressed.” She leaned into his chest and tilted her head to keep looking at him. 

He raised an eyebrow and didn’t respond, instead pressing his fingers into a knot on her back. She let out a soft moan as he continued the motions, slowly working out the single knot. 

“I can do more.” Once the knot was loosened, he pulled his hand back and gently nudged her toward the bed. 

When her knees hit the edge, he held her up and quickly pulled her dress off. Her bra came next before he helped her lay back on her stomach and slipped her underwear down and off her legs. She shifted where she lay and looked back at him. 

“Try to relax,” he murmured, kneeling over her and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

He pressed his hands against her back, searching out one of the numerous knots. As she began to relax beneath him, her soft moans filled the room. He continued massaging until every knot in her back and neck were worked out and she was completely relaxed beneath him. 

“Chakotay,” she hummed softly, her body shifting a little, “you’re amazing.”

“Oh, I’m not done yet.” He sat back so she could roll over, his hands slowly sliding up her thighs. 

Her legs parted and he moved his hands along her inner thighs, feeling how she quivered beneath his touch. He smiled and leaned over her, pressing kisses up her stomach to her chest. There he paused, allowing his breath to ghost over her breasts as he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted open, but she raised her hand to rub along his side. 

“Are you going to just torture me?” Her voice was breathless and she pushed at his shirt, wanting to touch his skin. 

“I’m not torturing you, I’m making sure you relax,” he said, his voice just as soft. 

He slid his knee between her legs and kissed along the side of her breast. He felt her press back against his knee and she gasped softly as he continued moving his mouth along her breast. He lightly flicked his tongue over her nipple and then kissed down the valley of her chest to her other breast. She gasped again and pressed against his knee a little more with a slight rock of her hips. 

He immediately pulled his knee back a little and nipped at her skin, leaving behind a small red mark. She let out a moan and tilted her head back, her nails gently digging into his back. He merely smiled and nipped again before shifting up to kiss her lips deeply. 

She tangled her other fingers in his hair and returned the kiss, nipping at his lip and drawing a groan from him. He nipped back and slid his hand down her thigh until he could brush his fingers over her center, feeling just how aroused she was. Her hips jerked gently at the touch and he did again, swallowing her low moan. 

“Damn it, Chakotay,” she gasped when his fingers brushed over her once again.

“I said relax.” He punctuated his words with a gentle squeeze to her breast, his hand easily fitting over her. 

“You’re taking too long.” She managed a pout, but it faded quickly when he eased a finger inside her. 

“You’re taking too long to relax,” he countered, slowly rocking his hand against her.

“O-Oh…” She gasped and pressed back into his hand.

“You’re so pent up… So much energy…” He added a second finger and moved his other hand to rest against the bed by her side, instead using his mouth to worship her breasts. 

Between his mouth and his fingers, he brought her to the edge quickly and then pulled back. She groaned and tugged at his shirt, her eyes opening to flash in irritation. He merely grinned at her and gently rubbed the outside of her thigh. 

He didn’t stop her from pulling his shirt up and off or pushing his pants down, only helping to get his boxers off too. She made soft, almost desperate, noises and grabbed his hip to pull him closer. He went willingly, still propping himself up against the bed.

She held him close and he quickly pushed in; she moaned and clung tighter to his hip. He paused a moment, their faces hovering centimeters apart, before he started rocking his hips. His movements were gentle, his focus mostly occupied by kissing and marking every part of her chest. Her moans grew louder and she tangled her fingers in his hair, gently tugging after a moment.

He shifted enough to kiss her, giving in to her nips and bites which drew a loud groan from him. He responded with a harder thrust of his lips, earning a loud moan in return. She pulled him closer and he started to lose his rhythm. She tried to meet his thrusts and rock against him, but only managed to hold on as he rocked harder.

“Oh, shit…. God, Chakotay,” she stammered, her nails digging in wherever she held on. 

“Spirits,” he gasped, grabbing her hip and thrusting a few more times.

He felt her orgasm start to ripple through her body and felt her clench around him, quickly triggering his own. They clung to each other, his hips rocking a few more times through the aftershocks. 

Panting, he collapsed to the bed beside her and pulled her close. She curled up against him with her head on his chest, her fingers trailing along his skin. He wrapped his arm around her and held her even closer, pressing a kiss to her head. 

“Are you relaxed now?” He smirked, the answer obvious.

She mumbled a response and tangled her leg with his to move even closer. 

“Eventually, we have to retreat to your quarters…” He rubbed his hand up and down her back, smiling at how completely relaxed she was. 

“My quarters?” she murmured, very briefly raising an eyebrow. 

“Your quarters. I already enabled a security override and warned Tuvok not to disturb you for the rest of the night.” He gently scratched her back and she let out a quiet hum.

“You’re incredible.”

“Anything for you.” He squeezed her gently and resumed rubbing her back.

He felt her start to fall asleep and let her, knowing he could transport them to her quarters once their holodeck time was up.


End file.
